With the development of display technology, some wearable display devices with flexible display panels have emerged, so that people can wear the wearable display devices on hands and the like by taking advantage of the flexibility of the display panels. This makes it convenient for people to carry and use the display devices. Currently, the wearable display devices are drawing more and more attention from people, and exhibiting significant application potential in fields such as entertainment.
However, the wearable display devices are completely non-breathable in the related art, and when people wear the wearable display devices, heat, sweat and the like at the contact sites between the wearable display devices and human bodies cannot be dissipated, which not only affects the normal operation of the wearable display devices, but also brings discomfort to the human bodies.